


Wake Up Dreaming (翻譯)

by HChiefB



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChiefB/pseuds/HChiefB
Summary: "All the world's a stage, and most of us are desperately unrehearsed."人生如戲，然而大部份人都對這場戲毫無準備。
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 3





	Wake Up Dreaming (翻譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake Up Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906168) by [Voyaging_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaging_Quill/pseuds/Voyaging_Quill). 



> Translated a work I really love. All credits go to the original author. 
> 
> 翻譯了我很喜歡的文章。作者是說暫時不會再有更多更新了，但真的很喜歡這篇，所以還是花了點時間翻譯出來，讓大家一起感受我的痛w  
> 現在通常在噗浪上混，想看我閒話家常偶爾發廚的話不用顧慮:https://www.plurk.com/DnrgxgB464U  
> 以後有空的話可能會慢慢把一些舊的文章搬上來，看情況。
> 
> 一些翻譯注腳放在最後面。一些加不上去的tag也翻譯一下:  
> 現代AU/聖杯不存在的AU/沒有聖杯大家才有可能幸福快樂啦/全部人都活下來的AU/切嗣與愛莉有婚約/結局是姬騎/沒有魔法設定但你要的話輪迴可以有/Fate Zero Cafe捏他

當亞歷山大開著他那台熟悉而淒厲的破卡車停在宅第門口的時候，阿爾托莉亞知道今晚注定是無法平靜了。

握拳敲打著閘門，他的洪亮嗓音輕易的傳遍了整座庭園。

「阿爾！阿爾托莉亞‧潘德拉剛！我知道妳在家！這大好的週五夜晚妳還能做什麼？」

_處理文件啊，你不也應該在工作嗎？_

她長嘆口氣，放下手中的文件走到敞開的窗邊。頓了一下，她手按窗沿，視線穿過整片的田野，注視著那壯得像座山的紅髮男子和他停在路邊的爛卡車。

應該是發現她了，亞歷山大忽然的像個瘋子般揮舞雙手，臉上的笑容從這距離也依舊清晰可見。他身上的白色T恤凸顯了驚異的肌肉量，而那件深色牛仔褲，外加那台卡車……這組合只有一種可能性。

想都不想的關上窗戶拉上窗簾，她回頭再次投身於等待著她的文件之中。她可沒時間浪費。

感知上才剛坐下沒多久，一陣敲門聲就打破了她書房的寧靜。也不抬頭，她只是應了一聲，她的管家路坎就這樣應聲而入。

「抱歉打擾您了，潘德拉剛小姐，但布蘭克維奇先生現在正在閘門口，要求您即刻現身。」

_我知道他在……_

「跟布蘭克維奇先生說—」

「騎士王，你就幫幫忙吧！不然我要自己爬牆了！妳這可悲的防線是阻止不了我的！」

亞歷山大的嗓音跟打雷沒兩樣，雖然緊閉著窗戶窗簾多少有些隔音效果，但還是能聽清他在說些什麼。

_老天爺啊，他連那稱號都搬出來了……_

阿爾托莉亞又嘆了口氣，重新放下工作離開位置。她輕巧地繞過路坎穿過宅第來到門口，雙手一推讓門板重重的撞在牆上。當它們因為反作用力而重新關上，阿爾托莉亞已經走下石階，沿著碎石路穿過她已逝的父親安在庭園中央的噴水池，直到鐵門前。

停下腳步，她看著亞歷山大以奇妙的方式跨在鐵門上，嘆了今晚的第三口氣。

「我警告過妳我會用爬的！」

紅髮巨人笑了，直接從高處跳下，落地時十之八九震碎了幾塊板磚。挺直腰板的他讓阿爾托莉亞相形之下就像個小矮人一樣，再寬待的視角都無法讓她高過他的胸口。

一瞬間，她考慮將對方從熟客名單中剔除，讓保全把他轟出去。

抬頭問話，她雙手抱腰皺起眉頭，直接了當的切入重點。

「你有什麼要求？你知道你的吵鬧對我所剩無幾的鄰居來說是多大的困擾，有什麼是不能靠簡訊或通話聯絡達成的嗎？」

「當然有！這可是必須當面商議不可的重大事項！」他是這樣宣稱的，低頭看她時臉上仍掛著那笑容，但那笑容馬上就替換成了……不滿？

「喂、阿爾托莉亞…為什麼妳還穿著西裝啊？」

眨眨眼，話題轉得太快而不免困惑。她瞥了一眼自己的全黑套裝，看不出有什麼問題。再次抬頭，她的眉頭皺得比剛剛更深了，不由自主的調整了自己的領帶。

「我的西裝怎麼了嗎？」

「好看是好看，但對我的計劃來說有些太過嚴肅了……妳該換套衣服，不然起碼也得脫個外套除個領帶。」

亞歷山大喃喃地說著，曬成古銅色的雙背交疊於胸口。聽見他這樣說，阿爾托利亞不禁扶額去抑制若有若無的頭痛，語調難免有些扭曲。

「請告訴我，你究竟有什麼計劃？」

她已經知道對方有什麼打算了，開口詢問僅僅是個例行公事罷了。

「我們要去城市放鬆一晚啊，還能是什麼呢？妳穿這樣出門的話會很掃興的！」

亞歷山大宣揚著，嘴角再次上揚。

_果不其然……_

「說來慚愧，但我還有公事要處理，我必須在此婉拒…嘿！你這野蠻人快放我下來！」

嘗試爭脫卻徒勞無功，阿爾托莉亞的臉紅了起來。她雙腳離地，無助的掙扎抵抗著亞歷山大，卻還是無法阻止對方將她拎起，直到他們視線同高。無視她的辱罵，他笑逐顏開。

「別裝了，我聽說妳現在忙的案子下週才要交涉。」

「我也聽說你的案子只剩三天時間！你不也應該在工作嗎？我們可沒時間消遣。」

阿爾托莉亞反駁，試圖勒死對方，卻被對方輕鬆的拉開距離，笑聲在夜色中擴散。

「一切都在我的掌握之中，不勞騎士王費心！一次也好，就好好放鬆玩樂一下吧！」

阿爾托莉亞忍不住牢騷，最後再嘗試一回掙脫卻同樣的毫無收穫。她終究是放棄掙扎，只是鬱鬱不樂的瞪著將自己拎起的巨漢。

「為什麼我要和你當朋友來著？」

「因為我懂得怎麼找樂子，而妳不會。異性相吸嘛！我在此要求妳以妳的名譽發誓，妳將會參與今晚的歡宴！」

「首先，我需要知悉你所謂的歡宴意味著什麼，征服王。若這不讓我滿意，我可是會要求賠罪的。」

即使被掛在空中的模樣有些尷尬但還是擺起架勢，阿爾托莉亞細聲警告著。用上稱號可不是他的特權。

像是在提議去公園走走一般，亞歷山大的講述相當簡略。

「一間夜店，挺低調的，媒體沒理由發現我們。它的音樂不是那種震耳欲聾的類型，但要跳舞的話倒也不是不行。」

他挑挑濃眉，臉上的笑容帶了點調侃。

「偶爾他們甚至會放些慢歌，若妳有個好對象的話正合適喔。」

阿爾托莉亞再次皺眉。

「我不會跳舞。」

話一脫口，她就知道自己說錯話了。她應該提起年紀輕輕就承載CEO的重擔讓她沒時間尋找伴侶。但說真的，這也不完全是她的問題，是亞歷山大一直在講選曲和跳舞的話題，讓她亂了輕重緩急。

她也不是完全沒想過就是了，找個伴什麼的……

「等等、我……」

「哈！所以妳也不是完全反對今晚的打算，是吧？」

亞歷山大作弄著她，沒放過阿爾托莉亞提供給他的任何機會。

「如果妳的舞技是妳唯一的顧慮的話，那就沒什麼好擔心的啦！沒有人真的在這種場合跳舞的！」

「亞歷山大，別那麼大聲！降低音量是會要你的命嗎！」

嘶聲喝斥，聽著這男人毫不在乎的重申她的失態，阿爾托莉亞感覺自己的臉似乎燒起來了。

將兩人的距離拉到近在咫尺，他得意洋洋的笑著。

「妳以妳的名譽發誓，妳會跟我去夜店看看？然後至少嘗試放鬆一下？如果妳答應我的話，我就停止在妳宅第前生事擾民。」

_喔，這時候他就知道要降低音量了……這混蛋！_

阿爾托莉亞不耐煩的嘟嚷著，碧綠的眼眸瞇成一線。

「我，阿爾托莉亞‧潘德拉剛，尤瑟‧潘德拉剛的正統繼承人，以我作為家長的名譽發誓—」

「還有妳的稱號！」

翻了個白眼，她又加了最後一段。

「—和我身為『騎士王』的名譽發誓，我同意你的提案。」

亞歷山大更加得意了，阿爾托莉亞瞪著他，等待著什麼。

「艾利克！」

「好啦好啦……我也答應我會遵守諾言的。」

他答應的方式實在是隨意得讓人生氣，揮著手彷彿這只是旁支末節。

你至少能嘗試表現得更認真一點……

「……你能放我下來了嗎？」

* * *

「雖然你要求我換上更適合跑夜店的裝扮，但你實在是沒給我什麼時間換裝啊。」

阿爾托莉亞沉思著，當亞歷山大縮起肩膀時她微微牽動嘴角，眉頭深鎖的看著前方的道路。這樣的反擊有些小家子氣，但事到如今，也只能有多少算多少了。

「哼，暴躁的阿爾願意跟我一起出門讓我開心過頭了。我想一點點的過度興奮，想盡快上路是能被理解的吧。」嘟嚷著，一邊說著紅髮男子噘起嘴。

紅色的眼眸迅速的瞥了她一眼，與她暫時對上視線。

「我剛剛也說了，少了外套跟領帶應該就沒事了，順便再捲個袖子什麼的。」

她雙手抱腰，嘴角微微的上揚了一些。

「如果我不要呢？」

伊斯坎達爾的表情又亮了起來，笑容重回他臉上。

「啊…這時候我們就要用上妳發的那個小小的誓啦。妳發誓過妳會至少試著享受今晚，如果妳穿得像是要去開高層會議而不是去夜店的話，這應該很難做到吧？」

繼續說著，他笑得更開心了。

「說起來，我記得我好像還在後座留了件T恤……」

「你想都別想。」

阿爾托莉亞低聲喝令，手已經在解開外套的鈕釦，替代方案相較之下實在是太過地獄了。在繫著安全帶的情況下移動，她終究是脫下了外套，將它整齊折好然後伸手打開副駕駛座的收納格……

「我不喜歡你設計的陷阱，放了一個月的食物大概是最不討喜的部份。」

「妳好像有跟我提過這件事。」

他一邊輕聲笑著一邊換道，兩個人都刻意無視了卡車引擎劇烈的震顫聲。

「如果妳真的那麼抵抗的話，就把它放在儀表板蓋上吧。」

阿爾托莉亞決定將外套放在腿上，打算等會將它放在座椅上—即使車子亂七八糟的，但至少亞歷山大有好好保持座位清潔。現在只剩下灰色襯衫、黑色背心和領帶，她承認她看起來比較休閒一些。嘆口氣，她開始捲自己的袖子。

「領帶呢？」

「我要留著。」

「該死的！阿爾！至少將它稍微鬆開一點吧？」

他抱怨著，手拍額頭的聲音響亮得可以。

有些不滿，她還是聽話照做了—甚至順手解開襯衫的第一顆鈕釦讓自己看起來更隨性一些。她不用看就能想像對方是帶著怎樣得意的表情停車的。

「不錯的點子，我正要提議妳這麼做的。」

「我不准你再評論我的外表了，艾利克，這已經是我今晚的極限了。」

阿爾托莉亞低吼著，將她的外套扔在空下來的位置上然後用力關上車門，她或許有些用力過度了。亞歷山大也下了車，她站在路邊等待他跟上。

終於有機會好好端詳她的新造型後他便大聲驚嘆著，笑容張揚。

「這就對了！這就是我想要的！依舊帥氣，但比原本要適合夜店多了。」

阿爾托莉亞並不領情，示意著要他領路。

「我們還是快去快回吧。」

他們兩人的穿著風格太過不同，一起進入店內的他們在旁人看來肯定是相當鶴立雞群，引來各式的眼光與興趣。意識到有幾位女孩正盯著她看的時候，阿爾托莉亞的耳朵有些灼燒感。若不是因為昏暗的燈光，她絕對能肯定的說其中一人甚至有膽子向她拋了個媚眼。

……也有可能是她身邊的紅髮男子的原故，肌肉還是相當有市場的。

有些出乎她意料，但正如亞歷山大承諾的，店裡並不是一片混沌，沒有擁擠不堪的人群、引發癲癇的燈光，還有大到聽不到自己思緒的音樂。從DJ台與舞池的狀態看來，這地方還是挺有活力的，但是稍有格調的酒吧和左側的包廂似乎控制住了場面，不讓一切落入阿爾托莉亞想像中夜店會有的無政府狀態。

「哼，這實在是意料之外啊？」

她喃喃自語，注意到連音樂都比她想像的還要有更多的變化。

亞歷山大莫約是聽見了她的話，他笑了笑，使勁拍拍她的背，讓她差點就這樣飛出去。

_該死的，有時候他真的不知道自己力氣有多大……_

阿爾托莉亞暗暗咬牙，讓對方領著她往酒吧走去，輕鬆的繞過其他客人。當他們找到空位坐下後，紅髮男子開始解說情況。

「這裡的規模比較小，有夠多人一起玩樂，但不會多到無法思考。因為不用像其他熱鬧的地方那麼顧慮大眾口味，他們的酒單也比較有格調與種類。」

他揮揮手，試圖引起在吧檯另一端的酒保的注意。

「老闆的用心與想要所有人都享受時光的企圖是顯而易見的，考慮到妳的工作類型，我認為這地方會合妳口味。」

輕聲笑著，她其實有些被亞歷山大的用心週到感動了。

「我只是公司的CEO—」

「噢，別以為我不知道妳自己偶爾打理的那間咖啡店，容我提醒妳，還是在避人耳目的情況下。」

迅速的反擊，看到酒保點頭示意後便放下了手。

「雖然我不想承認，但在各種方面上，妳都比我要更擅長迴避媒體。若是沒有這卡車的話，他們通常沒兩三下就跟到我後頭了。」

「那是因為你平時的『坐騎』誇張又吵鬧，跟我那愚蠢表哥的品味有得比了，那個吉爾。況且，大多數人可不像你這樣龐大。」

說到這裡，阿爾托莉亞嘆口氣。

「即便如此，被人注意到也只是時間的問題而已。」

「像這樣的出遊怎麼會對我的公司有什麼重大影響。至少對妳來說，這讓妳顯得沒那麼死板。」

對她的話嗤之以鼻，看到酒保往他們走來的時候，亞歷山大露出了笑容。

「我必須維持形象—」

「去他媽的形象！」

亞歷山大吼著，仰頭大笑。

「今晚妳就只是『阿爾托莉亞』，妳想要的話『阿爾』也行。哈！甚至是『托特』—」*註1

聽見兒時梅林—他們家族的老親友—給她取的小名，阿爾托莉亞的瞬間臉紅，耳梢感覺像是在燃燒一般。她馬上驚叫，像是被踢了一腳的小狗一般抗議。

「不行！不要…不要『托特』。」

亞歷山大因為她的反應而挑了挑眉，笑容帶了點嘲弄的意味。

「噢，妳確定嗎？因為妳現在看起來就像個—」

「請問兩位想喝點什麼？」

酒保出聲問道，阿爾托莉亞因為他出現的時機正好而明顯的鬆口氣。任由巨漢去負責點單，她決定轉身望向舞池，目光帶著好奇。聽起來似乎是正在流行的歌曲流轉著，底下聚集了相當的人群。情侶、單身族、一道出遊的朋友們……

亞歷山大笑著，手肘頂了頂她引起阿爾托莉亞的注意。

「我的是乳香酒，妳則是麥芽酒。靠酒精壯壯膽，放鬆一些。」

她頭也不回的接下酒杯，繼續觀察著店裡的其他客人，一邊問一邊舉杯。

「這是店裡最好的了嗎？」

「據說是如此。我的其實還不賴。」

這樣說的同時也聽見他將玻璃酒杯敲在桌面上的聲響，假如對方說他已經把他的那杯喝完了，她也不會驚訝。從他加點的要求來看，她的猜測並沒有錯。

她自己也喝了一口。

「嗯…差強人意。」

「妳對麥芽酒是有什麼期待？」

亞歷山大逗弄了她一陣，她差點就要一拳敲在他臂上，但有什麼吸引了她的注意力。

又該說，是什麼人。

跳舞的人群之間分割出了空隙，讓她得以瞥見那個有著白得不可思議長髮的絕世美人。她粉白色系的裝束並不奢華，臉上張揚的笑容倒是從酒吧這頭也能清楚描繪。她自由奔放的舞動著，毫不在乎四周扭動的軀體。她的身子隨著音樂律動，散發著攝人的活力。

歌曲變換，她睜開眼眸。那是阿爾托莉亞見過最深邃的緋紅。

也不知道為什麼，她們對上了視線。

……然後那空隙就一群被遷移中的大學生掩去，他們舞動的身驅隱藏了女子的去向。

阿爾托莉亞幾乎沒注意到她握著酒杯的手有多緊繃。

_我是怎麼了？_

暗自搖頭，她再次舉杯至唇邊，打算在勸阻亞歷山大前至少再喝一口……然後那空隙便再次出現；那群大學生離開了。

雖然比剛剛要緩，但那女子依舊舞動著。只是那雙眼眸現在完全的鎖定了阿爾托莉亞的方向。

她瞬間口乾舌噪。

_我嗎……？_

當那女子的嘴角微揚，一切的思緒都踩了煞車。停下她的舞步，她彎彎指尖，要年輕的CEO再靠近些。不是這裡的其他任何人，也不是四周的任何來客…..

「嗯？阿爾托莉亞？」

 _“_ _So wake up, wake up dreaming…”_

阿爾托莉亞依稀的記得自己將酒杯留在了吧檯上，過於急促的離開座位，幾乎是用跳的。

_“…and lie here with me.”_

她毫無遲疑的穿過人群，卻在到達舞池邊緣的時候失去了勇氣。

這太過愚蠢，太過瘋狂。她至少該再多喝一口酒的，因為在閃爍的燈光下，她該死的無法鼓起勇氣。忽然的，她意識到自己正在被人群圍繞。

_“Wake up, wake up dreaming…”_

突然的，那女子就在她眼前，掛在唇邊的笑容明朗。而阿爾托莉亞只能像個傻瓜一樣的站在那裡，意識到因為她破壞了原本的計劃，對方主動來靠近她了。即使音樂不止，那聲輕笑依舊傳入她耳裡，她發現她因為那嗓音而臉紅。

「嗨。」

_“…and lie here with me.”_

「哈、哈囉。」

她是潘德拉剛這姓氏與其所保障的財富的正統繼承者。她經歷了千錘百鍊，培養出一身足以讓她在談判與混亂中存活的技巧。她曾在會議室裡與自己兩倍高的男人眉對眉眼對眼，義正詞嚴的宣示她作為潘德拉剛集團CEO的權威。曾有人以為像她這樣的女性—尤其在這年紀—沒有能力坐穩這位置，但他們都嘗到了她凌厲的劍，親身體會什麼是說得出口下得了手。

但轉眼間，她在職場上引以為傲的自信與口才，全都消逝在那溫暖柔和的視線之中。

音樂隨著副歌膨脹爆發，那女子也繼續她的舞動，倒沒有像她發現阿爾托莉亞之前那般無拘無束。但阿爾托莉亞自己卻還是像個被砸到頭的白癡一樣呆站著。找不到字句也牽動不了身體的神經，罪惡感漸漸的掐緊她的咽喉……

即使如此，那女子笑容不減，也沒有移開視線。她舞動的身姿自在得讓阿爾托莉亞僅剩的意識感到羨慕，其餘的只能繼續與緊張糾纏。

隨著副歌結束進入下段曲調，對方向她伸出手。當冰涼的手指與她糾纏時，金髮女子嚇得差點沒跳起來。笑容稍減，她有些害羞。

「一起跳吧？」

一個問題將阿爾托莉亞從癱瘓中敲醒，但她的臉又紅起來了。當然，問題的答案很簡單。若她再蠢一點的話，她可能會想都不想的就讓它脫口而出吧。

「我、我不會…我不會跳舞。」

至少像現在這樣，她還保有某種程度的尊嚴……？

又往她靠近了一步，那女子重複著她的回應。

「不會？還是妳沒嘗試過？」

她低下了頭。

「我…呃、兩者皆是？」

又聽見了那笑聲，讓她不禁再次抬頭。那女子又露出了之前的笑容，眼眸透露著同樣份量的玩味與調皮，她調笑著。

「妳是在告訴我呢？還是在問我？」

而阿爾托莉亞只能盯著她看。

輕輕的拉著她的手，那力道夠輕，若她真的想脫離的話根本算不上阻礙，表示著她還能回頭。選擇權在她手上，而她眼前的白髮美人完全明白這一點。

「來嘛。我會幫妳的，我保證。」

突然，她已不再是『阿爾托莉亞，潘德拉剛』。

『阿爾托莉亞，潘德拉剛』，世界上屬一屬二的權貴人士，出生就注定不凡，古老家族的繼承人，獨自擔起CEO與主席的責任。『阿爾托莉亞，潘德拉剛』，那個憎惡暗盤與抹黑，將不守誓約視為大罪的人。『阿爾托莉亞，潘德拉剛』，那個孜孜不倦的重整他父親腐敗的董事會，重用與她同樣重視誠信與品德人才的CEO。

這一刻，她也不是『阿爾托莉亞』。

那個食慾足以披敵十人小隊的『阿爾托莉亞』。那個視劍技為最大驕傲的『阿爾托莉亞』。從五歲時第一次看到傳家寶就為之傾倒，耗費時日打磨保養那把湖中劍，直到它像當年她第一次贏得大會時一般閃耀的『阿爾托莉亞』。

她甚至不是『阿爾』。

『阿爾』，原本只是亞歷山大開玩笑給的綽號，卻漸漸的……有了位置。『阿爾』，那個會偶爾找時間小歇一會的她。『阿爾』，跟那個渾人一樣愛看書，認為新書的紙頁氣味讓人身心舒暢的她。『阿爾』，那個為了更加了解企業基層人員而偷偷經營著咖啡店的她，只因為某個指控，比預期的更讓她感到受傷。

現在，她是……

_“Wake up, wake up dreaming…and lie here with me.”_

她試著擺動身體，模仿女子的一舉一動。被簡化過的動作並不困難，讓她得以跟上再次激昂的音樂。她感覺自己的手心濕潤，那充滿耐心的視線仍望著她，唇邊依舊是那帶著鼓勵的笑。

許久未有的……她又變回了『托特』。急切的想去討好他人，在不熟悉的情景中跌跌撞撞。

她握住女子指尖的力道稍增，耳梢因為她自己的笨拙而灼熱。她的自尊大概是被留在酒吧了，才會允許自己像這樣被引導，被帶著去學習應該是很基本，很自然的事情。至少，是現場如此多人都能做到的事情。

那女子忽然的又更靠近了一步，與她額頭緊貼，世上最璀璨的緋紅就這樣佔據她的視野。理由不明的，這景象反而讓她沒那麼緊張，她甚至有餘裕去讚嘆那片紅之中所帶的一絲金黃。

「抱歉我沒早點問……妳叫什麼名字？」

繼續緩慢舞動，她的對象這樣問道。

托特這名字差一點點就要脫口而出，但即使她是如此緊張，她還是勉強的改口以阿爾回應。

雖不是她預期的阿爾托莉亞，但還是比托特要好多了…

「是什麼的簡稱嗎？」

她詢問著，白髮在燈光下閃爍。短暫的幾秒間，阿爾托莉亞忘了該怎麼說話。

「可以這樣說吧。」

她細聲回答，非常的清楚要魯莽的拉近她們之間的距離是多簡單的事情，然後……然後呢？

「妳、妳叫什麼？若、若妳不介意告訴我。」

_撐著點！別一直口吃！_

「愛莉。」

回應了她，那女子（愛莉，她在腦海裡自我修正），稍微的拉開距離讓她看清她臉上的戲謔。

「這也是簡稱。」

她震耳欲聾的心跳幾乎要蓋過音樂，她咽咽口水，抹去今晚第二回的乾澀。

「對現在的我們來說，這就夠了吧？」

愛莉的細聲輕笑代替了回應，她臉上是阿爾托莉亞頭一次看到的張揚笑靨。

_我到底是怎麼了……？_

_“Here we go, just lose control and let your body give in,_

_“To the beat of your heart as my hand touches your skin.”_

像是打開了某種開關，隨著音樂飛揚，阿爾托莉亞發現自己終於跟上了愛莉的動作。此刻，她終於是今晚頭一次的放棄所有保留。僵硬被柔軟代替，她毫不在乎的舞動著身體。

潘德拉剛之名、家族企業、湖中劍、帶著好意的紅髮笨蛋、身份地位，全部的全部都……

_“Is this love, or…just sexual desire?”_

這世界只剩下她眼前的愛莉和她的笑，她們在旁人眼中肯定很愚蠢。

_“We’re gonna start a fire!”_

但阿爾托莉亞發現，她不在乎。

* * *

阿爾托莉亞不確定這一切是怎麼開始的，也不知道是誰先開始的。她只知道她必須知道愛莉究竟在酒吧點了什麼，才讓她嘗起來如此甜美。

領帶被輕輕拉扯，她跟著前傾，牙齒因為她的急促而碰撞。她的指尖更加深入那銀白的秀髮，對方微揚的唇角讓她在模糊之間認定了應該是愛莉主動向前。這果然是比較合情合理的猜測吧？

那個嫌疑重重的女人先行退開，笑聲因為氣虛而有些不穩。輕喘著，她親近磨蹭著她的鼻頭，臉上是蠢蠢的笑容。從自己臉頰的熱度看來，她自己臉上的笑容也相差無幾。

「感覺妳似乎不常這樣。」

愛莉輕聲問道，語氣中沒有任何取笑或可憐她的意思。

即使如此，阿爾托莉亞還是羞愧的迴避了視線，臉頰比剛剛更紅更熱了。

「的確是，不常……青少年時曾有個男孩，我們是青梅竹馬，就想看看大家究竟在鬧騰什麼。」

想起那面容，她稍稍停頓。略捲、有些長的棕色髮絲，同樣色調的雙眼，還有那若有若無的笑。

_喔……差點就忘記她了。_

「剛上大學時，還有一個女孩……」

她一邊說著，愛莉利用這停頓的機會將她重新按在夜店牆邊。她們身後的舞池依舊熱鬧，阿爾托莉亞依稀的擔心著亞歷山大到哪去了。對方在她即興脫逃後就不知去向，她們剛剛去酒吧時也沒看到他。

但隨著過去的悔恨浮現於腦海，這些思緒都被覆蓋。置於愛莉肩上的手有些顫抖，回憶一路攀附她的脊髓。

_如果能一直保持遺忘該有多好。_

「我們只接吻過一次……但她不是非常投入這段感情。一年後，我們就分道揚鑣了。那僅僅我們家族嘗試湊合的結果，我想…她大概是厭倦偽裝了吧。」

愛莉低下頭，埋首於阿爾托莉亞的頸間。

「妳愛上她了？」

苦笑扭曲了她的嘴角，片刻間，她又做回了阿爾托莉亞，不再是托特，甚至不是阿爾。

「若在多給我們一點時間，或許吧……她無庸致疑是個美人，也懂得善待她人、認真對待學業。她擁有那時的我缺乏的社交手腕。」

到現在依舊如此。

或許是喝下的酒精，或許是現場的氣氛，又或是匿名的安全感，讓她有了勇氣去模糊的描繪那時的事情。手繼續往下，她摟住了愛莉的後腰，兩人之間的空氣越發曖昧，讓她清楚到意識她們有多靠近彼此。

嘆口氣，愛莉溫熱的氣息撓著她的側頸。調整距離讓彼此對視，她的眼神更加柔和，輕輕的嘴角上揚牽動著眼角。

「嘛、不去算妳過去在情場上的失利……阿爾，妳還是學得挺快的。」

托特或許真的是天賦異稟吧。她傾身向前，輕輕在愛莉唇上落下一吻。

「俗話說……一回生二回熟。」

喃喃說著，她希望她沒有說錯話。

_我真心希望這我想像的一樣輕巧…_

愛莉輕聲笑著，笑顏逐開的同時那雙眼也帶著比她意料中更深的戀慕。蒼白的指尖玩弄著她的髮絲，最後落在她肩上。忽然，那笑容垮了下來，只留下蕭索。阿爾托莉亞願意用盡所能去排解讓愛莉露出這表情的原因。

「怎麼了嗎？」

不由自主的脫口而出，任何餘裕都被拋到腦後。不管是因為酒精還是被愛莉宣染的情緒，如今的她已經放下太多防備，現在的自己即使是開口邀約下次再見，她也不會感到驚訝的。

但這樣的舉動會曝露她的真實身份。到頭來，今晚她會出現在這裡僅僅就是為了放鬆身心，給自己一個……不用當阿爾托莉亞‧潘德拉剛的機會。暫時的，將現實生活拋下，找個同類一起享受一夜良宵。

愛莉搖搖頭，輕聲笑著。

「我們在這之候就不會再見面了，對吧？」

這就是現實。

這才是理所當然。

打從她們交換稱呼的那一刻開始，這樣的結局就已經注定。

點點頭，阿爾托莉亞莫名的感到難以呼吸。可能是因為她感覺到了愛莉的笑聲有多空洞，也可能是因為她字句中的悲傷與她剛剛在舞池裡酒吧邊揮灑的生命力過於不合，她一隻手順著背脊往上，順過雪白的髮絲，落在她頸間。

她又變回了托特，不知道該如何繼續下去。

她能說什麼去安撫她？她又能怎樣去回答這個問題？她意識到每一次的親吻都只會讓離別更加艱辛，但愛莉的甜美已是如此的熟悉，讓她不肯相信這將是她們的最後。

手微微顫抖，她強硬的壓抑住隱約浮現的危險思緒。

「今晚就好，我們假裝一下吧？一晚就好，讓我們就只是『愛莉』和『阿爾』，讓我們盡可能的享受這片刻的快樂？」

愛莉喃喃地說著，將兩人的距離拉近，直到她們的鼻尖相觸，直到她的唇感覺得到愛莉的氣息。

咽下梗塞喉頭的結，她的指尖與絲綢糾纏。

「愛莉，妳現在快樂嗎？」

阿爾托莉亞打從心底希望她的回答是好的。

一時之間，愛莉並沒有回答，而是看著她，眼中充滿了愛意與戀慕，臉上掛著笑。

「我很快樂喔。雖然我們才剛見面而已，但跟妳在一起的這段時間……我已經很久沒有那麼快樂了。」

輕輕的讓字句傳遞，愛莉細聲說道。

「告訴我，阿爾…妳快樂嗎？」

這或許才是最重要的問題吧。

此時此刻，她們與世無爭，遠離了他人的目光。除了她懷裡那纖細的身軀在燈光下的輪廓，一切似乎都不重要了。她只知道那雙纖細的手托著她臉的觸感，從腰間一路往上，指尖微彎。

就連心痛都是如此的珍貴。

唇落嘴角，她終究是承認了真心。

「跟妳在一起，我很快樂。」

僅限今晚，僅限此刻，她允許自己去擁有。

她們再次接吻。

一次，又一次。

被愛莉的甜吞噬淹沒，阿爾托莉亞沉醉於對方的存在之中，像是熱戀中的情侶一般親熱。

_不、我不能這樣…_

說是室內太過悶熱，愛莉領著她離開店內。

_我不能……我不能用上那字眼，不能用這種眼光看她。_

夜晚的涼氣環繞著她們，卻無法讓阿爾托莉亞滾燙的體溫下降。將咯咯笑的愛莉按在最靠近她們的車上，她用唇覆蓋了那笑意。她想著到底該不該這樣，這是否能被允許。不確定到底該擺哪，她將手按在車身上，矇矓間意識到她正把愛莉按在亞歷山大的破卡車上擁吻。

_天哪、這完全配不上她……_

「怎麼了嗎？」

當阿爾托莉亞分神瞪視那台生銹的陷阱時，愛莉氣喘噓噓的發問了。她蒼白的手依舊捧著她的臉，姆指輕輕滑著紅透的臉頰。

「這台車……是我朋友的。」

如果你稱一個總是過於八卦的傢伙是朋友的話……

「抱歉、它的狀態挺糟糕的，我們應該……」

愛莉笑了，拉近距離直到她們額頭相貼。

「阿爾、沒事的，我不介意。」

「妳確定嗎？」

阿爾托莉亞忍不住詢問，皺著眉，碧綠的眼眸尋找著對方眼中任何一絲的猶豫。

但她找不到。

相對的，她只是笑了笑，歪頭去蹭阿爾托莉亞的鼻尖。

「我想這跟我沒什麼關係，純粹是因為妳很討厭它吧。」

「我、我並沒有—」

「不用反駁啦，我也覺得它看上去十分慘烈。」

愛莉打斷了她的話，上揚的唇瓣因為無數的親吻而有些氾紅。

「但這是妳朋友的卡車，妳是搭它來這裡的對吧？」

「是啊。」

阿爾托莉亞眨眨眼，不確定對方想說什麼。

那笑容又加深了。那笑是如此的溫暖開朗，她感覺自己的嘴角自然而然的隨之牽動。

「也就是說……若不是因為這台車，妳就不會在這裡了。如果妳不在這的話……」

「我就不會遇見妳了。」

完整了字句，音調輕巧。

她的心又抽痛了一下。

_……不准。_

看著愛莉的笑容，阿爾托莉亞不禁由衷的感謝一切讓自己成為她露出笑靨原因的種種。與她對視的眼眸是如此的柔和，如此的無防備……

_妳想都別想！_

「是這台卡車讓我們相遇的。就單這理由，多忍耐它幾分鐘也是沒關係的。」

「……妳一定要那麼早走嗎？」

喃喃回應著，要與眼前的女子離別的想法讓她忽然的恐慌。雖然這已經是命中注定，但依舊讓她感到痛苦。

又露出了那蕭瑟的笑容，讓阿爾托莉亞想用吻將它抹去。

「可以說是一時興起吧，我其實是不經同意的情況下出來的。我想他們已經注意到我不在了……」

阿爾托莉亞的手順著愛莉雪白的長髮，彷彿這樣做就能讓這一刻持續久一些，哪怕只有一些。

「我……」

_妳如果敢—_

「愛莉，我想追求妳。」

靜靜的承認，她終究是將她記憶中最危險的思緒轉化成了語言。

雖然剛剛已經奮力的壓抑過，但現在它還是再次浮現……畢竟托特向來就不擅長克制這樣強烈的渴望。現在的她們已經開了頭，一個她早該知道會惹禍的頭，而現在她還想要繼續下去，想繼續去瞭解愛莉，去看看她們究竟能走多遠，若她能一直的忠於自我……

她可能再也無法像這樣……快樂，光是想像這樣的可能性，那恐懼可不是三言兩語能概括的。

某種方面來說，今晚答應和亞歷山大一起出來就是種錯誤（過去和他一起出門『享樂』通常都會是這種結果，但那些現在都不重要了）……如果她當初就按照計劃，乖乖待在家裡的話，那她就不會在這該死的處境之中了。她大可安穩的待在她的莊園裡，繼續處理她的待辦事項，孜孜不倦的確保公司持續運轉，將公司上上下下的各種貪腐斬草除根，再三確認沒人追查到她正偷偷經營的咖啡店。

那樣的話，她就不會來這夜店，不會遇到愛莉，也就不會體會這樣的快樂，世間許諾將會伴隨她直到白髮蒼蒼的幸福。

自從她接下了家族事業，所謂的快樂對她來說就成了稍閃即逝、難以獲取的存在。企業的公事沒有停止的一天，一次次的提醒著她，哪怕是一秒的鬆懈，她在公司改革中樹立的敵人就會藉機進攻。她並不是沒有選擇，她可以將一部份的工作交給那些她能信任的人，但……但這是她的責任，是她的選擇，讓她們完全的與陳腐與邪惡為敵。

她不會再鬆懈了。

她是不會讓劍欄企劃再次重演的。

她因為那次而失去了太多太多，她自己和整個潘德拉剛企業能夠從那次慘劇中重生根本就是場奇蹟。自那之後，她將自己更加奮力的丟入工作之中，在很長很長一段時間之後，她才重新開始允許自己稍微放鬆一下，哪怕只是一下下。她必須承認，亞歷山大也是異常的固執，如果沒有他像蠻牛一般執拗，她甚至不會去嘗試避免自己死於過勞。

即使他一再的邀請她去他旗下工作，去利用他確實值得讚揚的人才與資源，但說到最後，他依舊是個好朋友，而他也沒說錯，她的確是迫切的需要像這樣的夜晚。

但嘗試去經營一段關係，果然還是…

「阿爾……？」

「我想追求妳。當、當然是在妳允許的，情況下……」

沒來得及阻止自己，她又重複了一次，腦子裡用她能想到的所有字眼咒罵自己。

那雙緋紅的雙眼帶著驚訝，讓阿爾托莉亞不禁抽手後退，笨拙的拉開她與愛莉之間的距離。

至少，她是這樣打算的。

結果，在她能夠完全退開之前，愛莉便隻手抓住她的領帶將她拉近，直到她們再次親吻。唇齒碰撞的力道大到她牙齒生疼，鼻頭也撞在了一起，到目前為止所累積的各種優雅餘裕都被拋諸腦後。

當她們再次分開時，驚訝的人變成了阿爾托莉亞。她像溺水的魚一般嘴巴張闔，掙扎著卻一個音都發不出來。這不是她第一次因為愛莉而失語，她早已不會因此而訝異，但這次……這不一樣。

她真心的不知道該怎麼在這種情況下挽回顏面，該怎麼收回那些愚蠢卻又真誠的字句。若她說那只是一時口快，愛莉大概也不會信吧。她們今晚是開了很多玩笑，說了很多曖昧意味的言辭，但剛剛的坦誠真實得讓人心碎。

看著那靈動的雙眼，她知道愛莉完全看透了她，還有她的矛盾……她仍然刺痛的唇便是證據。

「阿爾……妳或許是我有幸經歷的邂逅裡，最美好的那一個。」

即使一抹悲傷的笑佔據了她美麗的面容，愛莉的嗓音依舊柔軟溫和。一手仍抓著領帶，她的另一隻手指節勾勒著阿爾托莉亞的臉龐，一路往下。

「雖然我很感激甚至希望妳能這樣做，但我想我們都知道，這不是什麼好點子。」

因為羞慚而紅了臉，阿爾托莉亞低下頭，手指彎曲成拳。

「原諒我，愛莉。我…我想得太不周全。」

托特啊。

再次，孤苦伶仃的跌跌撞撞。

「妳不用太過自責的。」

她聽見愛莉這樣說，指尖托起她的臉直到視線再次相會。她的笑容從悲傷變得較為無辜，這讓阿爾托莉亞稍稍的好過一些，至少她還能抹去對方一部份的難過。

「若妳有錯的話，那我也一樣。」

「哦？」

她忍不住挑眉，因她的話而吞了吞口水。愛莉點頭，指尖輕輕擦過她的嘴角。

「我能夠早點停下親吻的，又或許打從一開始去親妳就是個錯誤。雖然那感覺太過美好，要因此而後悔實在是有些困難……」

即使離別在及，即使她剛剛被形式上的拒絕……阿爾托莉亞還是忍不住的嘴角上揚，帶著的情緒卻與愛莉的無辜有些差距。

「怎麼了？」

當然是沒逃過對方的眼睛，愛莉問著，但搭上那噘嘴，感覺比較像是在跟她發脾氣。

一邊回應，阿爾托莉亞一邊伸手扣住對方的指尖。

「我是有懷疑過，但現在終於確定了，是妳先起頭親我的。」

白髮天使笑開了懷，笑意一路漫延到眼角。

「妳能怪我嗎？妳看起來是如此的銳不可當。但妳又是那麼的徬徨，如果我不先主動—」

手機震動的聲響打斷了她的話。意料之外的，那並不是愛莉的手機，而是她自己的。對方抽身離開，讓她有空間搜索的尋找那嗡嗡作響的機器，看著螢幕上那個『亞歷山大‧布蘭克維奇』的標示和他扮鬼臉的頭像，她划一撇接起電話，舉到耳邊，準備好接受—

「喔吼吼！阿爾啊阿爾！妳這西裝混蛋、嗝！妳他娘的都跑哪去啦！」

紅髮男子的聲音像炸彈一般的爆開，笑聲也是同樣響亮。阿爾托莉亞為了保護自己的耳膜，不能不將手機拿得遠一些。

「艾利克，你喝醉了嗎？」

嘆口氣，她得退後一步才有空間按揉自己的太陽穴。手機的另一個忽然的靜了下來，只剩下夜店裡的音樂。從背樂聽起來，他似乎不是在店裡的主要區域，而是廁所之類的隔間中。

「…我沒有醉啊。」

他的聲音沒有剛剛那麼洪亮了，但從愛莉的笑聲看來，旁人還是聽得見的。

「哦哦哦哦哦！阿爾，剛剛那是什麼？！我聽到了什麼聲音！是女人！我剛剛聽見了女人的聲音對吧？妳這西裝混蛋！」

亞歷山大興奮的號叫著，害她又得與手機保持距離。

「不管你有多醉，你都不准這樣探聽我的事情。若你要叫我，還是叫阿爾吧。」

「妳又變回那個老古板！老古板！妳發過誓妳會嘗試著放鬆的，該死的騎士狗！」

然後，他又忽然降低音量，手法粗糙得可以。

「還是說我打斷了什麼，是因為這樣妳才生氣嗎？」

阿爾托莉亞滿臉歉意的看著愛莉，但白髮美人卻依然笑著，目光閃爍。她回話的音量足夠讓對方也聽見。

「你沒打斷什麼，但經你一提，她的屁股的確是相當的緊……」*注2

「我們沒有要說這個！」

只差沒有真的哀號出聲，阿爾托莉亞手掩住手機的麥克風，她皺著眉、一臉哀求的看著眼前的女子。愛莉再次傾身向前在她唇上落下一吻，她感覺自己又開始臉紅了。

「我沒說謊啊。」

收下她拋的媚眼，阿爾托莉亞只能愣愣的看著，因為愛莉稱讚了她的身體曲線而臉頰灼燒。手機的震動並沒有停下，亞歷山大似乎還在說著什麼。抓著一段淫穢發言的結尾，她連忙插話。憤恨回應的同時她也轉過身去，聽到他說的污言穢語後她實在是無法看著愛莉。

「亞歷山大你人在哪？我們現在就回家！」

「但阿爾，妳女朋友—」

還在因為亞歷山大的發言而緊張，肩膀感覺到觸碰時她差點沒跳起來。轉過頭來，她毫無防備的被愛莉拉進了一場熱烈的擁吻中，手機幾乎就此脫手。閉上眼，她回應著，盡可能的珍惜每一秒的接觸。她知道，這就是最後了。

「喂、阿爾？阿爾，妳還在嗎？」

愛莉仍像是第一次品嘗時那般美好。

離別來得比阿爾托莉亞所希望得要早，對方的手仍在她臉邊逗留，緋紅的雙眼更加溫柔。

「阿爾，別難過。」

什麼話都說不出口。她找不到任何方式去傳達她的心塞與直達指尖的疼痛，她能做的，只有……

將對方拉近懷裡緊緊抱住，她埋首於愛莉銀白的髮絲之間，嗅到冬天的白雪與松針的味道。她的心好痛，一下一下的重擊著她的胸腔，渴望著懷中的女子。愛莉以同樣的迫切回應了她的擁抱，手緊緊的掐著她的背，無聲之間傳達著情緒。

_留下來、不要走、留下來……_

「我想我會一直思念著妳。」

阿爾托莉亞的回應細微沙啞，亞歷山大的吵鬧似乎還在繼續，但她無法確定。她只知道眼前的女子改變了她，觸碰到了他人未曾碰過的地方。不管是亞歷山大、還是高文、貝德維爾、迪魯木多，都沒有。

格妮薇爾曾經近在咫尺，但自那之後，她就將那部份的自己藏到了最最深處。

這是兩情相悅，這是愛情的開端，她與愛莉正踩在臨界點上—

「如果幸運的話，我們會再見面的。希望下次，見面的方式能更好一些。」

輕聲說著，她拉開了距離，手輕輕的揉著阿爾托莉亞的掌心。

—她們卻得在此道別。

因為這樣天真的想法而苦笑，卻無法否認她也有著同樣的期望，用盡最後的力氣，她讓自己語氣平穩。

「希望是這樣。」

總得要有人先要去堅強。

就這樣，她將托特再次深鎖，再次成為了阿爾托莉亞·潘德拉剛。再一次，忍著喉頭因為離別而生的苦澀，她放開了愛莉的手。亞歷山大的確沒有掛掉電話，她將手機舉到耳邊，給心裡的棺材敲下最後一釘。

阿爾托莉亞望著白髮天使消失在夜色之中，敷衍的繼續著與朋友的通話。

* * *

「路坎爵士，請向布蘭克維奇的助理傳達，他的上司將在潘德拉剛宅第過夜。」

「遵命，小姐。我該以怎樣的理由向對方解釋呢？」

她管家的語調和她同樣簡潔了當，彎腰鞠躬。 阿爾托莉亞調整了一下勢態，暗暗的咒罵著。背上的亞歷山大腳尖微微的拖在地上，無意識的他喃喃地在她耳邊唸著什麼。終於，他們進入了莊園的範圍之內。

「酒醉。」

年輕的CEO喊著，差點沒直接將巨漢扔給自己的下屬。貝德維爾陪著路坎熬到了這個時辰，只為了迎接她回歸。銀髮男子對突如其來的重擔並沒有準備，腳步混亂，他奮力的不讓布蘭克維奇綜合企業的首領摔到頭。

「我已經……要保安去巡視周遭……確保沒有媒體了，潘德拉剛小姐。」

他低吼一聲，終於是找到了方便搬運巨漢的角度。

「我該將布蘭克維奇先生安置在他平時的房內嗎？」

「嗯，確保他早晨起來時有充足的水還有阿斯匹靈。若有人找我，我會在書房裡。」

指示著，阿爾托莉亞急促的跨過大廳踏上階梯。不用回頭也感覺得到那兩人正皺著眉，盯著她看的視線是同樣的明顯。

再一次的孤身一人，阿爾托莉亞接下來的一整晚埋首於工作中，一直到清晨的朝陽穿過窗簾灑在她桌上，她才放下了筆。她揉揉鼓脹的太陽穴，應該不是酒精的副作用，而是太過疲倦的結果。

在這寧靜的清晨中，睏倦的意識裡，那雙緋紅的眼和雪白的秀髮再度浮現。

緊緊閉上眼，她揮去腦海中的畫面和那一絲心痛，重新將她深深埋藏。現在不行，之後她會保留時間去哀慟，去悔恨她們的交錯是如何短暫。但現在，愛莉的離去所留下的心傷太過張揚，她不能讓它在這個節骨眼去影響她的作業，她差一點點就要完工了。

早點將這一切結束，她就能早點空出整天的時間去放縱自己，讓自己忘懷。

清空家裡所有的廚房、像亞歷山大那樣無所事事度日……若一切都跟著計劃走，企劃到期的那天，她應該能夠保持足夠的清醒，這悲傷也會被完全的洗刷殆盡。

因為自己想出了這樣完全無缺的計劃而感到滿意，阿爾托莉亞依靠在自己的椅子上，雙手交插於胸前，讓身體的疲乏漸漸的侵襲她……

* * *

_她已經在馬上行進了數日，路途中擊退了各式的盜賊匪徒。她也遇到了一些騎士同胞，接受了一場場值得誇耀的對決。他們都並非弱者，但終究不是湖中劍的對手。但與他們的對決也並非徒勞無功，他們告訴她，她的終點近在咫尺。_

_穿過了樹林間的空隙，阿爾托莉亞終於找到了她尋找的目標，一座立在小丘上的高塔。_

_她的笑容帶著疲倦，催促馬兒在泥路上全速前進，她從不讓高塔離開自己的視線範圍。小道蜿蜒，隨著他們脫離林野來到草原，她笑逐顏開。勒著韁繩，她逐漸減速直到停下。阿爾托莉亞抬頭望向高塔頂端，停下的位置剛好能看見那唯一的一扇窗。當她看見坐在那裡的女子，還有那在陽光下璀璨的雪白秀髮，她感覺因為長途跋涉而身入骨髓的疲憊瞬間消逝無蹤。_

_「我的騎士！」_

_愛莉往下望，笑聲像銀鈴般清脆，與阿爾托莉亞的笑如出一轍。_

* * *

忽然的驚醒，她因為夢裡的情景而瞪大了雙眼。

一雙不同色調的紅色眼眸正盯著她看。穿著白色T恤、全身肌肉的男子正翹著椅腳，坐在她正對面。他的神情比平時要來得嚴肅，深鎖著眉頭。

「我還在想妳什麼時候要起來呢。」

亞歷山大喃喃地說著，雙手抱胸的同時眉頭又皺得更深了。

「妳居然錯過了早餐，妳從來不錯過早餐的。」

阿爾托莉亞重重的嘆口氣，調整著姿勢活動脖子的關節。

「我才該訝異，你居然能保持安靜到我自然醒……你不是早該離開了嗎？」

「米托雷尼斯能夠再多撐一下。我覺得我們該先談談妳的事，阿爾托莉亞。」

聳聳肩，對她的擔憂毫不在乎。一邊說著，他的眼中忽然閃過危險的光芒，讓她整個人起雞皮疙瘩。

她擺正了姿態，與他同樣皺起眉頭。

「我有什麼事情好談嗎？」

「妳摸過自己的臉頰了嗎？」

反問道，詭異的是，紅頭大漢的嗓音比平時要平靜許多。

阿爾托莉亞因為他奇怪的要求而有些不滿，但她還是照做，然後……摸到了乾涸的淚痕。她放在膝上的另一隻手緊握成拳，對這樣的示弱的自己感到厭惡。

_創下新紀錄了。_

「看來她是相當好的女人啊，才讓妳留下這樣深刻的印象。」

亞歷山大搖搖頭，調笑的嗓音有些扭曲。

「你怎麼知道這不是因為劍欄？或是格妮薇爾和蘭斯洛特？」

阿爾托莉亞反駁他，皺眉變成了瞪視，幾乎要從椅子上起身。但巨漢對此只是嗤之以鼻。

「妳會這樣問就已經證明了我的猜測。好啦騎士王，別逃避了！妳越快跟我交代那些勁爆的細節，我就能越早幫妳查到她的底細。我知道妳自己沒那個膽。」

「我不會讓你這樣做的！我們不能這樣侵犯她的隱私！」

立即起身，她的手重重的敲在桌面上，她大吼的同時臉也紅了起來。

亞歷山大吼聲轟隆，也跟著她站起身來。

「然後呢？眼睜睜的看著我的朋友舉步不前，為了忘掉她而把自己毀掉嗎？妳每次都這樣，就放縱自己一次不行嗎！」

「昨晚我已經放縱過自己了，而那已經是我所能允許的極限了，布蘭克維奇！」

「噢潘德拉剛！但在我看來妳根本沒上壘啊。妳們都幹麻啦？整晚手拉手？像個小學生一樣癡迷的注視著對方？別笑死人了！」

「信不信由你，但我們親吻的次數你花完你可悲的人生都追不上！」

「我可悲的人生？也不看看說話的人是誰！就算妳他媽被挾持都不一定能打到一炮—」

「愛莉不是讓人用一夜情糟蹋的！我也一樣！」

瞬間，一切悄然無聲。

完全的、毫無討論空間的死寂。

阿爾托莉亞因為自己的愚蠢而瞪大雙眼。

_這該死的男人，該下到十八層地獄的白癡混帳—_

亞歷山大笑了，臉上沒有一絲怒意，一切都只是偽裝。她知道大勢已去。

「哦、她叫愛莉是吧？」

**Author's Note:**

> 1: 托特，原文為Wart，源自於 The Once and Future King 裡面的稱呼，迪士尼的亞瑟王卡通也出於此。為了與她的譯名有些關係而稍微調整。  
> 2: 原文裡亞歷山大一直叫的是'classy ass'，所以愛莉就稱讚了阿爾托莉亞的屁股。中文沒有這個用法，因此稍微調整。


End file.
